zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:-V-
Greetings, I am -V-. I created this profile several years ago to start the Zero no Tsukaima Wikia because I am an anime fan who thoroughly enjoyed that show and manga. I'd like to personally thank everyone who has helped get this place to where it's been, and to those who wish to make it better. I when through the list of low edit wikia. I saw Zero No Tsukaima a very low page count and edits. It was a anime I just watched. I what to add things to the site and learn wikia editing. You haven't done anything for over a year or loged in so ask to adopt it. I didn't know what happen to you. I have done over 1400 edit and kind of keep track of other poeple edit. Had some newbe edit and windup leaving a talk message on the page and wiping out the page. I had to put pages back. I have done about 90-95% of the edit page adding. User has gone from about 3 to over 25. What I like to know if you going to anything more to Cosplay? If not I have some pictures I can add. Rocketmanwikia 03:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate what you have done, I hadn't updated in so long because I lost my password, and had forgotten about it for a little while, but now I hope to be as active as I had planned to be when it began. As for the Cosplay section I was going to add some new material soon, but if you have some stuff for it by all means we can meld it together. 'New11-0108' I like the new season. Do you have a name for the first Episode? I have just finish doing the second season write up. Rocketmanwikia 04:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't have a name for the first episode at least not at this point. I'm really looking forward to the rest of the new season, but sadly this means the end of the anime. Just curious for the main page do you think we can try to touch up on the pixelation of the Louise picture that is behind the category section? 'New11-0111' I'm here for a little bit. Rocketmanwikia 05:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Would you be okay with the chat or would you prefer this? New Go with this for now. I have not used the chat part yet. need to crash soon. Rocketmanwikia 05:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if we've ever talked before apart from the casual message so I felt that it was about time. I don't know if you've checked recently but apparently this wikia's views reached close to 25k. I find that exciting. New it avg around 2-3K a day. It got pickup as one of the thing at the bottom "Around Wikia's network". It took off from there. I'm glad to see the new season. Look better drawn and some the act is like some the other anime. I did come across another anime where I saw Louise in the crowd in a subway shot. What time zone are you in? Rocketmanwikia 05:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Really well I'd love to see that shot, anyways, I knkow you said you had to crash soon, but I just wanted to take the time to finally talk that and mention my thanks for all that you did for this place. I hope my reappearance hasn't been too much of a hassle. I'm in the Eastern Time Zone so it's 12:55 am for me. New Little on the late side. I've been keeping the format on all the pages and watching what new has been added. Move thing around to make it look good. The main page I'm going to change to maybe a mulit col type. I did have a one col, but was getting too long. So I tried the image map. It OK but hard to keep up. And yes I know the background image chuky. It was something I had. I'm working to try to get mouse over to work. I've got the first two season in the can and going to start on the third season. First season is going need rework Have you looked at the Fanon wikia. There is one user that adding Fan fiction. I may add something myself. I maybe back on around 8-9am here. By Rocketmanwikia 06:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The image map was a great idea, I can only imagine how long that single col was at the time. I glanced at the fanon area, but not to in depth. I'll continue to write the fourth season episodes if you don't mind seeing as you've been handling the other seasons I'd had to put too much pressure on you so if you need back up don't hesitate to ask. New11-0112 I'm using jpg. I change the rez with photoshop. If you go to fanon and the under consturction is a gif. I've had any problem with gif. If you have something to show give me a link. Please sign messages Rocketmanwikia 05:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) New11-0113 If you haven't notice I've played with contrast on the mirror. I was surprise to see Jack reflection in the mirror. I see a gif upload, but seem to be empty. try saving without the parentheses. It may think it is a parameter and not a name. Rocketmanwikia 19:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I will look into it, thank you. The only appearance of the mirror so far was when Jack stole it so it is kinda funny when you don't notice his face. Also, nice gif of Ilococoo, but great job with the contrast on all the pics.-V- 03:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-014' I've looke at the gif. The only way I was able to look at it by down loaded it to my computer. I now see what it is. It must be something in the way it was made. Rocketmanwikia 06:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, I'm new to making gifs, I tried making them through Windows movie maker then transferring them through ninjagif, but something must have gone wrong. I had two other gif ideas as well, one for Jack where he transmutes the mace and blocks Saito's sword, and the other would be Bleu and Saito's sword duel. 'New11-0115' Don't make too long. The way I did the Illococoo gif was a program to save one frame at a time the use the MS gif maker to make the gif. Note this is time consuming. It was only a 13 frames, but took half hour to make. Maybe try another program that takes Flv to gif. It might be possible to have MS gif maker read it in and save it back out, might fix it. Rocketmanwikia 19:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll be sure to give it a try when my internet isn't cutting in and out. 'New11-016' Please sign Edit the page and push down to the source. You see how it done. Or edit the template. I'm work on finding how get a link on the image line. I was setting up the format of the pages and links back forth through the Episodes. Rocketmanwikia 04:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Well it looks great, very nicely done. -V- 03:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0121' I don't know which pictures. 98% are from the anime and web site of the ZNT source. 2% I've photoshop. Rocketmanwikia 05:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) New11-0126 There is a Longueville under character section. It is a combo of both. She started out as Longueville and then Fouquet added. Rocketmanwikia 04:39, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright thanks for clearing that up.-V- 07:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) New11-0130 The Amine call out the sister Jeanette not Janette I put Icon on the charactor page. Rocketmanwikia 23:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude, I appreciate it. -V- 07:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) New11-0203 Yes. I've chk them. Some I have to translate to read. Most don't to make sense. Some spanish, one Italian. I may delete some as to not pertaining to the site. Some seem to personal talk page. But random for now. I've logging address to see if there a pattern. The Reg user only seem to work for editing page only. Not level message part. Rocketmanwikia 18:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Does the website do the logging for you or do you have a program for that?-V- 00:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0203a' I'm doing by hand. If you click on the "by A Wikia contributor" you get the IP address. IP address can change. So you have to guest the address hasn't change. I put a chart of "Date Views Edits Photos". Getting 2000-3000 avg hits. People are starting to level messages, but some just don't make any sense. Rocketmanwikia 04:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0205' I'll try to keep up to date. I have mapped out the traffic. It look little Wikia people have upgraded the software and put a bug in. And we are getting random commends from other places. It started around Feb2-3. I'm sending in a bug report. Rocketmanwikia 19:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0208' Henrietta is nice period. I Llghten the pic you put in. Rocketmanwikia 16:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I agree she is quite superb. -V- 04:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0212' I don't know what happen, but the Traffic has jump from 3,000 to 30,000 last week. I haven't seen it in the bottom "site to view". Rocketmanwikia 18:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's amazing, wow, take some pride this site wouldn't have gotten there without you.-V- 23:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0212a' I just what to know what made a ten fold jump. I can see it slowly going up like it has been, but this was big jump in one day. I've been checking the blog boards, but I haven't found anything. It would be like some site like AnimeNewsNetwork to do something like this. I don't see anything there. Keep going. Rocketmanwikia 05:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I checked as well, I wonder what was the factor in all this. I'm sure we'll find out eventually if our numbers keep steady. lol, nice -V- 05:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0212b' It when from Feb4 4k > Feb5 6k > Feb6 30k. ???? We will see if it stays. I've found two ref in one of the blogs, but it's not the same time frame. It in the nov-jan. Rocketmanwikia 06:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-021'3 I've when through and ckeck spelling and some gammer. I put some jump in. Can I ask if your dyslexic at all? You write like I do with grammer and spelling. Some of letters swapped. Maybe finger are too fast. One thing I do is use word for its spell ckeck and grammer ckecker. It not 100%, but it would of cought about 90%. The only problem is when finish a person has copy it to notepad. Then notpad to web page. Then add pictures. Can't copy from word into the web page. Microsoft has alot of html hidden behind the document. Coping a simple five lines from word truns up to be 20-30 lines in the web page. Alot is not needed. It also stop the RTE from working. It goes into source mose only. Rocketmanwikia 02:09, February 14, 2012 (UTC) So when I first read this I was like "what's he talking about" then I looked into it. I never realized how many errors I was making. I don't have dyslexia, but I do type really fast when I'm in the mood to write. I suppose I just didn't notice all the mistakes beforehand. Anyways I appreciate the help with the corrections, and of course the tips on Word. I had no idea about that. Go Team ZnT -V- 04:55, February 14, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0213a' No prob. It just it look like what I do. I don't like Word as a word editor, but the feature are helpful. I started using Word as a spell checker and grammer checker. When I started editing I did a copy and paste from Word, I had a web doc getting very big and it had code I never put in. The Html code also kicked the RTE out and into source mode only. That I realize Word was generated web code automatic in the back ground that was not visible until copy and paste into a web doc. Knowing the notepad strips down to text only I use notpad as the go between. So I copy from Word to notepad knowing I when I copy from notepad would be text only. I found out if you are in the source mode of the editor it will do spell checking also. I still use the word>notepad>Web for all my editing. It also let save it to my disk. Rocketmanwikia 05:55, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I see, well you learn something new everyday right?-V- 16:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0215' Oh yea. ^ It a new year. This was something in learn in IT. In OUTLOOK mail program it can be setup open mail in a preview mode. You can tell OUTLOOK what program use to open ".doc" files. Word and Excel can run scripts when open. Hacker would use scripts to get into your computer. To block this back then was to tell OUTLOOK to open Word doc in notepad. Notepad only see text and no scripts. Now MS has a switch to run or not run scripts. This whole WIKIA thing has been a steap learning curve. When I started the online help were poor and scattered across the wikia. At the start lot of trial and error. It said just cleck edit and start adding. Add what?? I use the sandbox alot. The Help is a lot better now, but still need work. I've adding thing to the help myself like mapping and Templates. I've gone through about a dozen bug report into WIKIA admin. Weird one was I had a wikia docs that would be editing in source mode only. But there was no HTML code. I found that there was a point when I added one text character it would cause it to edit source mode only. I think they fixed it because I haven't seen it in long time. I also found if you go into edit and click Souce 'mode before it has finish displaying '''Visual '''mode it was either WIKIA or Firefox will show HTML source code in the edit box. You to kick out the edit all together then back in its OK. Rocketmanwikia 20:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll admit I never really used Outlook, but you seem to definetly know your stuff about it, I'll be sure to remember this stuff.-V- 05:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0218 Ep6 Where a tree saw when you need one. Bath scene. Luctiana ? I don't see a page. I just down loaded 7. I see in 7. Rocketmanwikia 04:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Tree saw? Luctiana hasn't been made yet, sorry. ah ok yeah your right lol 'NEW12-0220' The random comments seem to going down. I straighten out some of the link in F4 Chapters. Had to lock down more page for reg user only. Pain. Someone screwed up Jeanette page with a bad edit. Now have two writer in the Fanon site now and hits are going up. I thought there was something up with Damiem. Not someone to mess with. As to how he showed up so quickly?? It's odd that they what to kill Saito when they were only suppose to steal the mirror. Haven't pin down that if Joseph dies does Louise get her power back or goes to someone else. You have Joseph and Sheffield with Void. I hear that Tabitha sister gets Void. I would still wouldn't count out Joseph and Sheffield or the author saying they escaped. The verions I've download of the vid sub, the spelling ckeck they do not the greatest. Sometimes it's Tiffa and other it's Tifa. There some others. Rocketmanwikia 04:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I noticed not so many comments but more edits as of late. Great news on the Fanon site, I haven't spent much time there Yeah I expected a lil more story on Damien's part at least by where we're at in the season. Pretty sure Louise never fully lost it, she just had it copied, but I could be wrong. As for the Fan subs your right I've seen it both as Tifa and Tiffa. -V- 06:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0222' I couldn't think of it at the time Jeanette was also spelling problems. I got permision to print another story from a fan site. I'll be adding it in the fanon site. Rocketmanwikia 23:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC)